


Bees Don't Have To Sting

by SilverSong12312



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Cyan is babey, Hurt/Comfort, Imposter/Crewmate ;), Multi, Outer Space, Slow Burn, Yellow and Black are either extremely smart+dangerous or they share half a braincell, black doesn't know how to filter their words, cause these bitches emotionally repressed, haha imposter drinking blood go sluuurrp, what if we kissed in electrical...... and I was an imposter? 😳
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSong12312/pseuds/SilverSong12312
Summary: Black and Yellow didn't break into a spaceship and steal some crewmates' identities. They were there since the beginning. They went through academy training, settling themselves into the ranks and waiting until they were sent out on a mission. Both of them met on a mission, and they soon realized that they made a great team. They went through different ships, lying and killing their way across groups of astronauts, faking pity and tears whenever they communicated with HQ to tell them what horrible tragedy struck their ship.On a new ship called The Skeld, Black and Yellow decided to lay low and blend in with the others. Talk with them, form friendships, and gain their trust. Then, when the time is right, kill them all. Thankfully, a seasoned killer and an alien with a hunger for human flesh won't get attached to them.Right?
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us), Blue & Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 214





	1. Bees Or Wasps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team of astronauts are assigned to the Skeld. They exchange names while two of them listen closely for any information that could be used later.

"Good evening, new recruits. Welcome to The Skeld."

The automated voice played as the astronauts entered the ship. Everyone walked into the cafeteria, each taking their time to process the interior.

"Your team is a mix of old and new members. You have all been selected to go on this mission towards a newly discovered planet called _Polus_. Those who have been on previous missions before, please give the new recruits a quick rundown on how things work. The path your ship is going on is new, so there will be no contact with HQ for a while. The ship has enough supplies to last for 12 months, so there should be no shortage of resources. There have been changes to some of the meals to accommodate for dietary needs. Once you get familiar with the layout of the ship, take some time to get to know your crewmates. You may need it. Good luck out there."

The voice stopped, and the room became silent. There was a bit of awkward shuffling, and some people stayed closer to others. Orange and Blue, White and Red, and Black and Yellow were a few that stayed together.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll start."

Everyone turned to Cyan. He quickly looked down, clearly embarrassed by the sudden attention, but continued talking.

"I'm Cyan. I, um, go by he/him and, uh, I'm kin- I'm kinda new here, so, uh, I might need help with some things."

He sat down on the middle table, which had a big red button on it. No one moved until Green sat down next to him.

"You're doing fine for a new kid, don't worry. Anyway, I'm Green. Go by she/her. I've done quite a few missions before, so I've got some things down to a T." She leaned over into the table, and a faint smile could be seen through her visor.

At this point, everyone else was moving to sit down at the middle table. Black sat on the other side of Cyan and patted his back. Yellow sat down next to them.

"Name's Black. Any pronouns. Not my first rodeo. Yellow's my sis."

"I'm Yellow, she/her. Black and I have been on many missions before. We're practically siblings at this point. Black doesn't talk much either, but I guess you could probably tell from their introduction."

They all went around in a circle, introducing themselves one by one.

"Red. I go by he/him pronouns. This is only my second mission, so I get the gist of what I have to do."

"I'm White. He/him works and I've been working for about five years here." That got a few whistles and murmurs of admiration from the others. "I've seen my fair share of crewmates come and go."

"My name's Pink. Nice to meet you guys! I go by she/they and I'm really excited for this mission!"

"I'm Blue, I go by she/her, and this is my friend, Orange, who goes by she/her as well. Her mic's being a bit weird, so I'm speaking for her for now. We met at the academy, and we've gone on, like, two or three missions together." Orange gave a thumbs up and said something like a muffled 'thanks'.

"I'm Purple. I go by he/him, this is my first time on a mission, and no, I am not the man behind the slaughter." A few people chuckled at that.

After their introductions, they talked among themselves, with older member telling the newer ones what tasks needed to be done and what imposters were, followed by everyone figuring out the layout of the ship. The first floor had all the rooms they would eventually check up on, and the second floor had living quarters and a kitchen. Each of them could have one room, and they claimed what rooms they wanted with a pen and sticky notes. Most of the day was spent unpacking their things and figuring out how the hell the kitchen fridge worked. Turns out you have to kick the bottom to get it opened.

* * *

"Nighttime" arrived, according to the clocks on the walls, and the crew decided to call it a day. Some people hung out for a bit in other people's rooms. Black was one of them. They walked into Yellow's room. She had some wires and motherboards strewn about. She liked to tinker with those things.

"Hey."

"Hey, Black. Could you help me with this?"

Black stood in the doorway for a while, looking at their surroundings to make sure no one was there. Then, they closed the door and knelt down to where Yellow was sitting. She had a soldering tool in one hand while she tried to hold two wires together with three fingers. They took the wires from her and kept them together while she aimed the tool at the exposed ends.

"So. No HQ for a while, huh?"

"Yeah. It's almost too easy. Then again, we shouldn't kill someone too early." Black's fingertips burned through their gloves.

"Gonna need to eat eventually."

"Yeah, I know. We're just gonna have to wait a while. Gain their trust, you know?"

"Long con. Always works out."

"Yeah. It always does." Yellow took the wires from them and put it back in the device she used for sabotaging. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed now. Let's think more about how to do this tomorrow."

"Okay. G'night."

"Night."

Black walked out of the room and into theirs. There wasn't much in the room, just some notebooks and pens piled in a corner. They took off their suit, put on their designated sleepwear, and climbed into bed. As they drifted off to sleep, they dreamt of blood and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on this site and I'm doing this on mobile, so updates are gonna be slow. I sorta rushed this since I have school tomorrow but this will be continued!


	2. Menelaus Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day, and Black tries to connect with the other crewmates, despite having no clue how to. Somehow, it works.

The next "day" came along, and everyone went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Why is everything vacuum-sealed?"

"This stuff is made to last long. After all, the supplies are meant to last a whole year, so we really don't want anything going bad."

"I though food in tubes was more of a Swedish thing..."

"Does this thing even count as nutrition?"

The crew spent the next hour figuring out what they were going to eat and how they were going to eat them. White, who was the veteran of the group, showed everyone different food combinations that he'd learned from others. Everyone followed along, save for some of the ones with certain dietary restrictions. Orange, Blue, Black and Cyan had certain foods labeled specifically for them. They took their designated packets and went to sit down.

Pink stopped them before they could set their food down.

"Hey, since you guys can't have certain foods, do you think you should sit at another table? I'm not trying to be mean, but cross-contamination could happen, and I don't want anyone to have an allergic reaction on the second day."

White nodded. "Yeah, you should probably sit somewhere else. It happened once to one of my old coworkers, and we had to send him back home."

Black nodded as well, putting a finger to their chin. "Ah. Segregation."

"NO!" Yellow, who had been eating crackers, nearly choked as she spun around to face them. "That's- _cough cough_ -not how it- _cough_ -works!"

"Nah, it totally works," said Blue, walking to another table. "We're being split into different groups based on certain traits. That's literally what it means."

"Well, they can still use another word for it!"

* * *

They continued to argue as the others sat down. Black turned their packet over in their hands as Cyan and Orange fiddled with their own.

"So." They turned to Black. "What're y'all allergic to."

"Oh, me and Blue don't eat pork," said Orange. "We aren't allergic, it's just for religious reasons."

"I have Celiac's, so I can't have gluten. It'll mess up my, uh, small- _small? yeah, small-_ intestine. It's not fun." Cyan looked back down at his food.

Black eyed him. "I see. Midwestern lactose intolerance."

He looked back up at them, confused. After a bit, it seemed to register in his head, and he giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." They both looked towards Orange, who seemed to be trying to get Blue and Yellow to stop arguing about word choice. "What about you? What's different about your food?"

"Oh, mine?" They turned their food packet over. "Iron deficiency. Just need more meat."

"Oh, ok."

They both started opening their packets when Blue finally sat down. She started ranting about how Yellow needed to be more lenient while Orange just patted her on the back. After getting the food out of the wraps, they took off their helmets to start eating. Black started eating, but they could feel glances being thrown their way. Especially from Cyan, who seemed to just be staring at them. They put down their food and sighed.

"S'rude to stare."

Blue and Orange's heads shot down. Cyan's head turned so fast, Black thought he'd accidentally snap his own neck then and there.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to, I just didn't, I didn't know you had-I'm sorry, I-"

They put their hand on his shoulder and Cyan looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Black looked at their plate, seemingly lost in thought.

"You guys want to know how I got my scar?"

They all glanced up, then looked at each other.

"Um, are you sure you want to talk about it?" asked Orange. "It looks pretty bad. I mean, not that _you_ look bad, but I don't know if you're comfortable talking about it."

"Calling me cute already? How straightforward." She sputtered and tried to counter it, but Black kept talking. "I've told this story before. S'fine." They motioned for the others to get closer. They scooted around the table so that they were all on one half of the table. Black took a swig of their water and told them the story.

"We were on a mission on one of the ships. There was an imposter on board." Blue gasped quietly. "He took out half of the crew. We were only able to catch him after he attacked me." Black pointed to where their scar started, at the left corner of their mouth. "He came at me with a knife while my helmet was off. I saw him and tried to grab his hand, but he was somehow able to get the blade in my mouth. I grabbed his wrist to get the knife out, but he was able to cut my mouth open up to my cheekbone." They all cringed at that as Black dragged their finger across their scar, from their mouth up to the bottom of their eyelid.

"My other hand was grabbing his other wrist so he couldn't hit or choke me, so I couldn't do much to keep him from dragging the knife through my eye." Blue gagged, Orange winced, and Cyan covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. Black waited until they were ready to listen again, then continued. They trailed their finger over their closed eye and to their eyebrow, where it tapered off as it reached above their ear. Black's long hair was shaved at that section.

"Managed to drag the damn thing across my head before Yellow over there knocked him out." They nodded towards her, and the others turned to the other table. Yellow saw them and waved back. "That's basically how we met. After that, I passed out. I didn't remember much about medbay, but I remember that she would visit me whenever she could. We've been on missions together ever since. We're basically siblings at this point." Black smiled. "I'm real glad I met her."

The others looked at them in awe. Meeting an imposter seemed rare, but to get attacked by one _and_ survive? It seemed like a miracle. Cyan, who sat there open-mouthed, raised his hand.

"Hm?"

"Can I... can I touch it?"

Black blinked at him. They've heard of people wanting to know the story, but to touch the scar itself? That was a first.

"Uh, sure." They leaned towards him, and he raised a shaky hand to touch their face as Blue and Orange watched.

Running his finger over the scar tissue, he traced from their mouth to their eye, just as they had earlier. Cyan could feel that the skin was tougher and more calloused. He had learned from his parents, who had been astronauts before him, that larger injuries didn't heal over as well. His finger went to their eyebrow and lightly crossed over to where it ended, where some of Black's hair was growing back, bit by bit.

"My mom had a scar from a mission too," Cyan muttered. "Something got messed up with the wiring, and she got electrocuted on her arm. Her skin healed kinda like yours did." He removed his hand and leaned back. "S-sorry if that was weird, I just wanted to see if it was the same."

Black leaned back as well and turned towards their food. "It was a first, but I understand. S'fine." They took a bite, then took one of their wrappers and showed it to Blue and Orange. A name was crossed off, and _Black_ was written under it. "Guess this is where your mystery meat went." They all chuckled, then went back to eating their food.

 _Cyan's a nice kid,_ Black thought. _Maybe I should eat him first to spare him the trauma._ They chewed the dried meat as they glanced at the others.

 _These guys seem nice. It'd be nice if I didn't have to eat them._ They sighed inwardly and took another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my spacebar working again so I can now use my computer to write. I'll try to update at least once every week, and if I can get my art program working again I can add my art to it :)


	3. Monarch Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black helps out Orange in electrical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:32 am but this shit was worth it

"Alright everyone! Breakfast is over, so throw away your trash, get back to your rooms, and put your full suits on! Don't forget to bring your helmets and O2 tanks, since the first floor doesn't have oxygen!"

Everyone followed White's directions and went into their rooms to change. Take off sleepwear, put on the inner layer to prevent chafing, put on the top and bottom, seal them together with the clips and zipper, put boots over, _not_ under, the pant legs, put on gloves, hoist the O2 tank onto your back, connect the helmet to the tank, and put the helmet on. Purple was one of the first to get dressed and leave his room, followed by Red and Cyan.

"Hey, why aren't any of the girls ready yet?" Red asked.

"Because," Yellow said, though it was muffled by the door, "some of us don't have to go through the struggle of having TITS."

Purple turned to Red. "Well, she got you there."

Everyone eventually got dressed, with Black and Pink leaving last. They all went to the second floor and into the cafeteria.

"Hey, why didn't we have breakfast down here? There's loads of tables here." Pink sat down at the center where the emergency button was.

"We'd have to put on our suit before we could eat, and I'm too hungry for that." Red plopped himself down next to her as everyone followed.

Once everyone was seated, White set a folder down.

"Everyone, listen up. I've been informed that this ship, though it's meant to take us on an approximately year-long trip, is prone to failures in certain areas. Along with that, we need to download data from other rooms and upload them to admin, shoot asteroids when needed, do medbay scans at least once a week, prime shields, fix wiring, fuel the engines, and so on. It sounds like a lot, but the work will be split between all of us, so it won't be that bad." He passed the papers in the folders around to the crew.

"Here are your tasks for today. If you don't know where something is, don't hesitate to ask me or another experienced crew member for help. You have a tablet as well with a map of the ship built into it. Use this to find your way around this place. Any questions?"

When no one answered, White shut the folder. "Alright then. Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Everyone scattered in different directions. Some took out their tablet to use their maps, while others just wandered around, hoping to find where they needed to go. Pink, White and Blue headed to Admin, Black, Yellow, Purple and Green went to Weapons, and Orange and Cyan dashed towards Medbay.

Yellow looked over at Black's tasks. "What tasks do you have?"

"Fuel 'n' electric. And admin."

"Oh, you got the boring stuff. I got asteroids and the Simon-Says reactor thing. God, I hate that thing."

Black nodded in agreement. They waved goodbye to Yellow as she went to sit down at the chair that was connected to the outer guns. They walked past O2 and Navigation, taking note of the vent in the hall. Turning the corner at Shields, they saw Storage, along with Blue clearing out trash. She nodded towards them in acknowledgment as they picked up the fuel canister. Nodding back, Black went to fuel the lower engine, refilled the canister, and fueled the upper engine. Fuel was checked off the list. Since they were near the cafeteria already, they walked in and headed to Admin. They saw Cyan at the scanner, who was fumbling to get his card out. Black almost went to help him, but he finally got his card out and swiped. It beeped, notifying that the swipe went through.

_Damn. This kid's got it on lock._

Both of them waved to each other as they passed each other. Black swiped their card as well, getting it on the first try. Checking it off of the list, they left the room and went on their way to Electrical. The moment they stepped in, they immediately noticed the wall that blocked most of the view of the other side. Looking past the wall, they also saw a vent tucked in the corner. Orange was standing in front of it, messing with a panel in the wall. She looked up once she heard Black's footsteps.

"Hey Black! Do you know how to do the wires?" They nodded. "Okay, could you show me how to do them? It's hard to keep them connected, much less untangle them from the others..."

Black stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. They were about an inch and a half taller than her, so they could see the wires, despite the puffy sleeves on her suit. Orange continued on, showing how she couldn't bring the wires together.

_Guess I'll have to guide her through it._

Black stepped closer to her, putting their head on her shoulder and taking her hands in theirs. Orange froze, since she expected them to point out how to do it, not get close to her and basically hold her hands. Black guided her hands around the wires, avoiding ones that were undamaged and showing her how to untangle broken ones.

"Only touch broken wires. They break easy."

Orange nodded, unable to form words at the moment. After getting them all untangled, Black showed her how to layer the wires properly to where they needed to go. Then, they let go of her hands, holding the wires.

"'Lectric tape."

She hesitated for a moment, processing what they said- _okay, I need electric tape, Black has their arms around me oh jeez this is weird why are they so cold wait what do I need again shit um uh ele somethin elec ELECTRIC TAPE-_ and took it out of one of the pockets sewn onto her suit. Orange carefully taped the wires together. Black took the next ones, and they both repeated the process until they finished. Black stepped back as Orange screwed the panel back onto the wall. As soon as she was done, she spun around, pocketing her screwdriver and hoping her blush wouldn't show through her visor. Black simply looked at her.

"If y'need help again..." They pointed to themselves and smiled.

"Um, yeah, uh, I-I'll keep that in, uh, in mind." Orange gave a thumbs up and waved as she left the room. Her heart was still racing when she met back up with Blue.

_Shit, how am I going to explain this to her? She's gonna tease me about it for the next week, I just know it!_

* * *

Black watched as she left the room. Once she was out of sight, they inspected the vent a bit more. Noticing that it wasn't well secured, they opened up the cover. The vent was small, but they could manage. Slowly shifting their skin and bones, they were able to slip in quietly. Black placed the cover back on and went to check out where it lead. As they traversed the system, their mind went back to what happened just moments before.

 _Humans are so warm_ _. I wish I could make warmth like that._

They thought a bit more.

_She was a nice warm. She wasn't burning or cold. She was the right temperature._

_..._

_Maybe she'll let me hold her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone found out the correlation between the chapter titles and their contents yet? I'm curious.  
> Also I'm kind of thinking of calling this ship Charcoal Cone Sherbet. you know those waffle cones that have charcoal in them to make them black? and orange sherbet? yeah that's what the though process was  
> also gotta get that mf yearning in at the end there


	4. Vanilla Oreo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and White chat in Admin. White notices something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to give Yellow and White some attention! Gotta flesh out these guys so they don't seem flat lmao

"Son of a bi- oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

As White walked into Admin, he saw Yellow muttering to herself as she tried again and again to swipe the keycard. Taking a quick look around, he found no one else in the room. He silently walked up to the table and checked the map, making sure everyone was doing their jobs. White glanced up from the map.

"Still having trouble with the card?"

Yellow looked up from the scanner, where she had been angrily swiping her ID despite the screen telling her to slow down.

"Yeah," she sighed. "No matter what ship I'm on, this thing takes forever to do."

_Too fast. Try again._

White shook his head. "That thing's one of the hardest tasks to do, besides Simon Says and maybe wires." Looking back down, he counted how many people were on the map, mentally taking note of how long each dot stayed in each room.

_Too fast. Try again._

"Seriously, what's with the Simon Says thing? Memory has nothing to do with a literal nuclear reactor. That thing isn't gonna start if you suck at memory games." She swiped her ID slower this time.

_Too slow. Try again._

"MOTHERFuuuuuuggghhhhhhh." Yellow leaned over the reader, putting her helmet in her hands. "This is so duuuummmb."

"I get how you feel." White took count of the little dots on the map again. One, three, five, six, seven, eight, nine...

_Too slow. Try again._

He counted again. And again. White looked around the room to make sure no one else had walked in, barely sparing Yellow a glance as she continued to struggle.

_There should be ten of us here._

The dot that remained in electrical after the other left seemed to have simply disappeared. White couldn't find the lost dot anywhere on the map. He counted them yet again, going slowly this time, even putting his finger under each one as he counted aloud.

"One, two, three, fourfive, six, seveneight, nine... ten?" White squinted at the map. The lone dot had reappeared in Medbay. "Huh. Hey, Yellow? Could you do me a favor real quick?" Yellow perked up from hearing her name. She set her ID card down and went around the table to stand next to him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know if these maps can glitch out and misplace people's trackers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the dots on the map just disappeared, then came back in a room next to it. The thing is, the dot vanished in electrical and popped up in Medbay, which would be impossible to reach within such a short amount of time." He pointed to the respective rooms in order. "Do you think the map may have glitched and made it appear as if it was in electrical before?"

A few seconds passed. White looked back up at Yellow, who was staring at the map. Her face was unreadable.

"Ah, I just assumed you would know since you're the electric whizz around here." He looked at the map again. "If you don't know, then that's fine, you don't have to-"

"It happens sometimes." White turned his head back to face her. She was nodding, a finger put up to her chin. "It's not exactly something I can fix, so it'll happen from time to time. But if it keeps happening repeatedly, a solid kick usually fixes it." Yellow lightly tapped the bottom of the table her foot, and the map flickered slightly.

White chuckled. "Well, thank you for explaining it to me. I was worried someone somehow went through the wall." He gave Yellow a pat on the back. "I'll be off then. Make sure to get your tasks done."

"Don't worry, I will." She waved as he left the room. Once he turned the corner, she jogged back to the other side of the table and grabbed her ID.

"I swear, if it doesn't work this time, I'm gonna-"

_Accepted. Thank you._

"FINALLY!"

* * *

Everyone was back in their rooms for the night, with a few others hanging out in others' rooms. Yellow was in Black's room this time, watching them make a small doodle of a crewmate. She couldn't tell who it was, since everyone literally had the same suit. Their helmets rested on the floor so she could see Black's definitely-not-from-an-injury-scar.

"Did ya find any vents? I found one in Admin." Black made a noise in affirmation.

"'Lectric to Med. Goes somewhere else too, didn't check." Their eye stayed glued to their sketchbook, the pencil _skch-skch_ ing away.

"Alright. Just be careful next time, okay?" Black's pencil stopped as they looked up at Yellow, their head tilted in question. "I was in Admin with White, and he saw your dot disappear from electric to Medbay. I told him it was a glitch that made dots appear in nearby rooms, but I'm not sure how long he'll believe it."

Black nodded. "My bad. Let's avoid them tomorrow." Yellow nodded as well and sat down next to them.

"Sounds good. Who are you drawing, anyway?" A small _hmm_ came from them, tapping their pencil against their lips as they thought.

"...Orange."

"Ooh, why her?"

"Met her in electric." Black put the pencil back to paper again, darkening the outlines of the figure. "Sucked at wires, so I helped." _Skchskchsckch_ "She's warm, too."

Yellow suddenly laughed, making Black jump.

"Dang, you helped her because you wanted her as a heater?"

They shook their head, frowning. "No? Didn't want to watch her struggle. Would've hurt my head watching."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Totally not because you found her pretty or anything."

"Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you basically flirt with her this morning while you were describing the 'tragic backstory' behind your 'scar'."

"Wasn't flirting, it was a comeback. She sorta said I look bad."

"Uh-huh. Totally. Anyway, have you drawn anyone else yet?"

"Yeah."

"What about me?"

"Uh-huh."

"I haven't seen any, though." Black rolled their eye.

"You have several pages dedicated to you, dipshit."

Yellow blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"...Can I see them?" Black heaved a long sigh.

"................fine."

* * *

White sat in his room, looking over his papers and brainstorming what tasks he should assign to the crew the next day. He sighed, sorting out his files and placing them on his dresser. He undressed, stripping his outer suit, peeling off the inner layer, and putting on his issued nightwear. White began taking things out of the pockets of his suit to place them in the drawers. His water bottle, his notepad, his ID-

He stopped as he stared at the card. Thinking back to Admin, he remembered Yellow saying something about the map occasionally glitching out. White set his ID down. He remembered back to his previous missions, where imposters would sometimes infiltrate the crew. He though back to when he would be looking at the map in Admin, and when a dot would seem to vanish into thin air.

"Yellow," he muttered, his voice barely audible.

"You're a pretty good liar."

White closed the drawer and sighed.

"I may just have a clue who you're covering for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White has had a whole lot of experience, so he definitely knows what he's doing, along with knowing who the imposter is with just a single clue. Basically he's big brain  
> Also who wouldn't tease their bootleg sibling about a Crush? haha get it because it's orange and crush soda  
> i'll take my leave now


	5. update on what's happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's happening

Alright. Here's what's going on.

This fic will be continued, it's just that there's lots of factors that slow down its progress. School, motivation, (home)work, etc. I also still plan on making art for this series as well. I just need to figure out what kind of drawings I want to put (sketches, colored, full, etc.) along with finalizing their designs, since the astronauts are humans in this fic.

I am also writing this fic as I go. I have a general idea of what the entire thing will be along with certain plot points, but besides that, I'm writing this story as I go. That includes filler chapters, developing character personalities, avoiding conflicting events, etc.

I also want to make fics for other fandoms as well, so that may be something that'll happen eventually. Maybe even make fics for my own characters and worlds, but I've yet to figure out how to properly tag those.

Also, in this fic, Orange and Blue are Muslim (Islamic? idk). I am not. I don't want to accidentally portray something wrong, so if something is represented wrong, if different terminology should be used, or anything else that needs to be changed, please tell me.

So basically

1\. No update schedule just vibes. When will I upload? Once every month? Three in a day? its a surprise

2\. I literally don't know what I'm doing

3\. I have other interests

4\. I'm not gonna go and just misrepresent an entire community

thank you for coming to my ted talk you can take a candy from the bowl on your way out


	6. Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink helps Cyan with Medbay scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This certain chapter happens in between the time skip in the previous chapter (Yellow in Admin to the crew getting ready for bed)

Cyan stared at the buttons that littered the machine. It was a fairly large platform with a mint green surface, with a similar mechanism bolted to the ceiling right above it. The sterile white shell blended in with the walls and floor of the room. His hand hovered over the control panel as he read the labels of each button, with each one making him more confused than before.

"Need any help?"

Cyan jumped as Pink walked into the room. She was holding her tablet in front of her as she strolled over next to him.

"Ah, yeah... I have no idea how this works. I-I mean, seriously!" He gestured to the panel. "What do any of these even do?"

"Eh, don't worry about any of those, hon," Pink replied, waving it off. She signaled for Cyan to move aside, then pointed at a few buttons. "You'll only have to worry about, like, two or three of these."

"This one's the power button. Remember to shut it off after you're done with your scan, since this thing takes a lot of power, 'kay? Now," she gestured to a larger button, "this is what you press before you go and scan. It's a ten second countdown, which should give you plenty of time to get on the platform. Once you're on it, stand as still as possible so it can get a really accurate reading of you. We wouldn't want it to miss something important now, would we?" She laughed as she patted Cyan's back. He giggled along.

"Alright. Now, this one is the emergency stop button." Pink pointed at the red button, which contained a hazard symbol.

"Wait, why would we need that?"

"Well, if something happens, or if you're getting chased by an imposter, you'll want to press it. If you don't, the machine could mess up since it's not scanning anyone." Cyan nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Of course, if you're life's in danger, you may forget that, and that's understandable. It's just preferable if you have enough time to do so. You got all that, hon?"

"Yeah, I think so. Could you watch me to make sure I do it right?"

"Sure! No problem."

"Okay, so, power button..." He pressed it, and they both heard the machine whirr to life. After pressing the start button, he dashed onto the platform, earning a small chuckle from Pink.

"Remember to stand still! Don't want to get wonky results, now, do we?"

Cyan shook his head, then froze when the machine started to scan.

"Arms up! Gotta get the whole body!"

His arms shot up. The lime-green glow of the scanner reflected off of Pink's helmet, right back onto Cyan's. As the ring travelled up and down his body, the lasers in contact with his suit made it appear bright turquoise. Both crewmates stood silent for a while.

"You... do know you can talk while that happens, right?"

"Oh, really?" Cyan visibly relaxed, but kept his posture. "Man, I thought I was gonna have to, uh, y'know, hold my breath the whole time. 'Cause of. Well." He gestured slightly with his head. "Scan. A-anyways, what do you think we're having fo-"

_tmp tmp tmp_

He tensed up as they looked to where the noise came from. Their eyes landed on the vent in the corner. A few seconds passed before Pink turned back towards him.

"Eh, vents are probably just clunky. This is a half-broken ship, now, isn't it?" Pink's reassuring smile shone through her visor, and Cyan felt the tension leave his muscles. "Anyways, what were you saying? Something about-"

_tmp tMP TMP_

A squeak found its way out of his mouth. Pink spun back around and they stared at the vent again. The sounds were getting louder.

"Alright, hon, you stay right here, get your scan done. I'll check out the vent." Cyan could do nothing but nod and watch as she approached the cover.

 _TMP TN **K**_ _**TNK**_

Pink's footfalls and the sounds in the vent mixed in with each other until she hovered over the grate. She squatted down, squinting to see what was making the sound. Barely, just barely, she could make out the outline of a-

**_TUNK_**

One last sound rang out from the vent. She jumped, stepping away from the cover as fast as she could. Pink spared a glance towards Cyan's way. The machine was done scanning, and he stood stock still in the middle, holding his arms and looking her way. She quickly walked towards him, grabbing a hold of his suit and gently tugging him off the platform.

"C'mon. I can do my scan later."

Cyan nodded as they silently speedwalked towards the exit.

* * *

Pink knocked on White's door, nervously glancing around at her surroundings. A muffled 'come in' granted her access into the room. As she walked in, she took a moment to take in White's room. It was fairly organized, besides the occasional pile of papers that she assumed had everyone's tasks and rotations on them. White himself stood near his drawer, ID in hand. His warm gaze bore into her.

"It's quite late, Pink. What do you need me for?" He gave her a small grin.

"My bad, Captain. I just had something that I think you might want to know." Pink fiddled with her hair and glanced away, contrary to her usually self-assured manner.

"Oh? Is that so?" White put away his ID and turned so that he was facing her fully. "And no need to call me Captain. You can just call me White."

"I see." Pink twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, the blonde a stark contrast from her dark skin. "Well, I... I think there might be something here."

White's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "You do?"

"Well, it could be a rat or something..."

"I'd still like to hear about it. Better to be safe than sorry." She looked back up to meet his eyes.

"O-oh, alright." The thought of an imposter being with them scared her. The possibility of it being true shook Pink to her core.

"Well, I went into Medbay to help Cyan scan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Pink and Cyan are getting a little suspicious. White's also getting some more information. Who knows what he'll do with it? ;)


End file.
